jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Ryan
Thomas "Tommy" Ryan was an Irish third-class passenger who befriended Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi aboard the Titanic. He was particularly impressed with Jack's drawing skills and the fact that he had actually managed to befriend Rose, who was a first class passenger. However, Tommy soon became friends with Rose, as well. He later accompanied Jack, Fabrizio and Rose as they tried to escape the sinking ship. He and Fabrizio, however, got separated from Jack and Rose. He died when he was accidentally shot by First Officer Murdoch in a rush to help the Titanic's ''passengers escape. His death deeply affected Fabrizio who was forced to take his lifebelt in order to survive, though he also perished anyway. Tommy is also seen among the people in Rose's dream of Titanic at the end of the film. Character history Early life Not much is known of Thomas Ryan's early life as it was never revealed however, we do know he is from Ireland as he is Irish. Life onboard Titanic Although not much of Tommy is seen onboard, it is shown how he met Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi on Titanic's deck , and also being quite fascinated by Jack's drawings. Unlike his friends, Thomas did not fall in love aboard the ship and if he did, which is highly unlikely, it is never seen. Tommy is also seen at the 3rd Class Party, smoking and having a good time. He even arm wresteld with a fellow 3rd class passenger but lost despite asking for another round. In a deleted scene, Tommy is admiring Jack's artwork, saying "This is very good." Tommy is seen smoking onboard various times. Death and Titanic's sinking In the sinking of the RMS ''Titanic, Tommy along with Fabrizio meet Jack and Rose behind a locked gate blocking the passengers behind it with it guarded by two crew members with a pistol. He goes up to the gate and yells at the crew. He tells Jack and Rose that the gate is guarded by the crew. Jack then goes to another exit gate and rams it down with the help of Tommy and Fabrizio. Tommy tries to find a lifeboat for all four of them to get off safely. Upon failing, Jack then tells Tommy and Fabrizio to go to the other side of the ship to find a lifeboat. They find one being run by William Murdoch, who won't let him, Fabrizio, Caledon Hockley and a angry mob of men board. Murdoch then threatens to shoot anybody who tries to go to the lifeboat. A man tries to do so but gets shot to death. However, someone accidentally pushed Tommy fowards, leading Murdoch to think that he tried to go to the lifeboat, and therefore, Murdoch shot Tommy in his left lung before thinking, and afterwards, Murdroch commits suicide when he understands that he killed an innocent man. Tommy collapses while coughing up blood before dying in Fabrizio's arms. In order to survive the rough waters around the ship, Fabrizio takes Tommy's lifebelt by untying it and strapping it on to him. However, he later dies when a funnels falls on him. Tommy's body floated up when the water started to rise upon the dock, but was then dragged into the A-deck promenade, which caused it to be forever lost in the sea. At the end, Tommy was seen in the crowd during the dream/heaven sequence. Behind the scenes He was portrayed by Jason Barry. A 27-years old Thomas Ryan perished in the sinking. However the historical Ryan was a steward on the Titanic, unlike his namesake in the film, who was a passenger. The similarity of the name was likely accidental. Gallery tommmy.png|Tommy in 3rd class. himm.png|Tommy meeting Fabrizio and Jack. blöder ur munnen.jpg|Tommy bleeding after getting shot by Murdroch. tommy skjute.jpg|Tommy gets shot Tommy och Några Andra.jpg|Tommy (middle) in the Heaven/Dream Sequense trapped_tommy-bloody-sinking.jpg|Tommy behind the locked gate Titanic_Tommy.jpg Bjorn Tommy Armwestling.jpg|Tommy armwestling Bjorn Gunderson Tommy_Piano.jpg|Tommy playing piano (to the left) in a deleted scene 22owo1hvq98ccwilpyro5non7n26zwuh.jpg Category:Characters Category:Third-Class Passengers Category:1912 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Irish individuals